


Hallowed

by wanderingalonelypath



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Sweet, crisis of faith?, i have Feelings about the Maker and Andraste, my wife cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: They call her the Herald of Andraste, but eternity is silent. How is she supposed to walk this path that is empty, echoing like the Golden City?Love will carry her when faith cannot.





	Hallowed

“Why did you put me on this path?” Evelyn whispered, dust covering her tongue. The small shrine was still in disarray, despite being used frequently by the Inquisition, but the statue of Andraste still stood, glorious and silent. ‘How fitting’ she thought bitterly. Present, but silent. Glorious, but useless. Paper crinkled in her palm.

‘What you are doing, what you are making this Inquisition stand for, is heresy. We cannot allow you to taint our house any longer. You are no Herald, and you are no daughter of mine. If you survive this foolish endeavor, do not bother returning to Ostwick. There is no longer a home for you here.’

Her knees hitting unforgiving stone was loud in the shrine. Despite being in the middle of Skyhold, the little temple managed to block out all the hustle and bustle. It was no wonder people came here for peace and reassurance. Two things she was finding neither of at the moment.

“Why me?”

She remembered Ostwick with a sickening clarity. She remembered her family’s estate, opulent carpets and large windows. She used to climb the walls, creeping into quiet corners and listening, always listening. She found out enough secrets to ruin her family’s reputation, but she never used them. Why would she? The most they did was push her to join the Chantry, and she could talk circles around them if she needed to.

“Is this what I’m meant for?”

Surprisingly enough, even though her family is fanatically pious, she was religious herself. Not to the extent of her parents, and she didn’t agree with everything the Chantry said, but she still believed. Somehow, somewhere, and little seed of faith had grown inside her. Even through everything that happened at the Conclave, Redcliffe, Adament, she still believed.

Distantly, she realized she was crying, her head bowed and shoulders shaking in front of the statue. What a typical picture she must make. Servant of faith, doubting her Maker. How did her life come to this?

The door behind her creaked open, jarringly loud in the silence of her despair. She didn’t move, hoping whoever saw her would realize what was happening and leave her be. Of course, they didn’t. The door whispered closed, metal footsteps closing the distance betwee them.

A gauntleted hand on her shoulder, armored knees mirroring her position. 

Cassandra.

She swiped at her tears, trying to pull herself together. Gently, Cassandra untangled her fingers from the letter, setting it to the side without bothering to pry. Instead, she covered Evelyn’s hands with her own, rubbing gentle circles on the backs of her gloves.

“Do not be ashamed of your tears. You do not have the be strong all the time.” Cassandra’s eyes lacked their usual severity, instead looking at her with understanding. Evelyn wondered if she had ever been in the same position, faith shaken, throwing herself at the feet of her Creator and begging for an answer.

Cold metal on her cheek, so gentle it made her want to cry even more. Cassandra had been something unexpected in her life, and something she didn’t entirely deserve. She still remembered waking in that dank cell, confronted with an angry Seeker, soul afire and pain in her eyes. Cassandra became her most steadfast ally, shield always ready to defend. Her faith was inspiring, picking Evelyn up even when times were darkest.

Falling in love with her was her easiest part of this journey.

Cassandra leaned forward, gently resting her forehead against Evelyn’s. 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” Evelyn said, hiccuping mid-sentence. 

“Nonsense,” Cassandra replied, cupping her cheek delicately. “Let me…” Cassandra started, then stopped, as if looking for the words. “I want to be your strength when you are weak.” She said, finally. Evelyn laughed wetly, turning and pressing a kiss to Cassandra’s palm.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She whispered. Cassandra had no reply, save for a small smile. It was an intimate smile, one she only ever gave to the things she loved. Evelyn’s heart jumped at the thought. She stood, holding out a hand for Evelyn to take. Once they were both standing, she pulled her into an embrace.

Cassandra smelled like books, oil, and the sea. Evelyn didn’t know when that combination of smells became so comforting, when Cassandra’s arms became synonymous with safety. She pulled back, stretching to press a sweet kiss on her lips. Cassandra slipped her arms tighter around Evelyn, pressing them together until it felt like their world shrunk to just the two of them.

Maybe she didn’t have faith in the Maker or Andraste, but Cassandra had faith in her

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about a faithful Inquisitor. I felt like they would reach this point throughout all of their trials, so I wrote about it. Threw Cassandra in because her character fits really well with the premise and she and my Inquisitor are Girlfriends.


End file.
